


Notes of Import

by TheWizardAndHerLady



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18540574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWizardAndHerLady/pseuds/TheWizardAndHerLady
Summary: Before Kima could protest, Allura had snatched the rest of her notes from her hands and hurried back to her desk, tossing papers and a few spare quills into her bag.“Wait, no! Allie!”“We have to hurry, Kima, this is important!”“But Allie-““No time! Come on!”Kima couldn't get another word in before Allura had grabbed her hand, and the world flashed blue around them. When the bright light subsided, Kima found herself standing in front of the council chambers.





	Notes of Import

“Gods damn it!”

Kima startled awake. Frustration made it high pitched and strengthened the light accent, but the voice was unmistakably Allura’s.

The curse was worrying, though.

Kima rose and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The slanted morning light streamed through one of the tall windows, framing the figure of Allura, hunched over her desk. There papers strewn across the surface and a quill in her hand.

“Everything okay?” Kima asked with a yawn. She snatched one of Allura’s soft shirts from the dresser next to the bed and pulled it over her head before padding over to join Allura.

“Yes, I’m fine,” Allura assured her. She ran a hand through her hair with a sigh. “It’s just… so much happened in that meeting yesterday, and I’m supposed to report to the council later and I know the Marquesian general said something relevant to the trade routes but I was so distracted by Asum’s report that I-“

“Hey, calm down,” Kima said. She shifted some of the clutter on Allura’s desk aside and jumped up so she was seated on the edge, looking into Allura’s face. There was a crease in her brow, and bags under her eyes, and Kima wanted nothing more than to smooth them away and let the woman rest. But Kima knew Allura would refuse any such plan until the report was finished. “No one expects you to remember every single detail, Allie. It’s okay to ask for help sometimes. Besides, I was there too, you know.”

Allura’s expression turned dubious, one eyebrow arched. “And you were paying enough attention to remember what the general said?”

Kima crossed her arms and huffed, swinging her legs impetuously. “Hey! I can pay attention. Besides, you asked me to take notes.”

“To give you something to do, not because I actually thought you-“

But Kima had already jumped to her feet and was halfway across the room before Allura could finish her sentence. The damn woman took far too much on her own shoulders, she always had. And while Kima had suspected that Allura was just trying to keep her still, she also knew Allura wouldn’t waste her time with something frivolous. It wasn’t in her nature. So yes, Kima had taken notes. Maybe not the best notes. She may have drifted off for a while, but Allura was stressed, and Kima didn’t think it necessary to mention that. She was pretty sure she had been awake for the general’s report, at any rate.

She dug through her little bag, where it rested on the nightstand. There! Paper. A little crumpled, but at least it was intact.

Spreading the papers out on the bed in front of her, Kima started scanning, trying to find the relevant section. The pages had gotten jumbled in transit. “Ah, here!” she cried at last, finding the page she was looking for. “The general said that in his experience, sky ships traveling over the desert typically-“

A hand pressed against Kima’s shoulder, making her jump. She had been so focused she hadn’t heard Allura approach.

“Hey! Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

Allura chuckled behind her. She leaned over Kima’s shoulder, trying to read the notes spread out on the bed, but before she could Kima hurriedly scooped them up.

“I mean it’s not like my handwriting is all that great or anything, they’re not exactly a thrilling read,” she rambled, struggling to gather the pages.

“Okay,” Allura said, amused. Kima clambered onto the bed, notes firmly in hand, and started to shuffle through them to find the page she had just been reading from.

“Kima?’ Allura’s voice sounded. Kima glanced up. “You missed a page.”

Before Kima could reclaim the paper, however, Allura froze, eyes on the text.

“Kima,” she said, thinly veiled excitement filling her voice, “did the general really say this? About the caravans?”

She handed the page over and Kima looked at the line in question. She shrugged. “I mean I don’t exactly sit around making up boring negotiation talk in my spare time. If I wrote it down he probably said it.” She eyed the page again, trying to think back through the endless slog of discussion and debate. “Oh yeah, I remember that. He seemed a little shifty, so I jotted it down.”

A huge grin had crossed Allura’s face and Kima could tell that if she were any less dignified she would have been jumping up and down. “Kima, that directly contradicts what he told us later. We have to take this in front of the council!”

Before Kima could protest, Allura had snatched the rest of her notes from her hands and hurried back to her desk, tossing papers and a few spare quills into her bag.

“Wait, no! Allie!”

“We have to hurry, Kima, this is important!”

“But Allie-“

“No time! Come on!”

Kima couldn't get another word in before Allura had grabbed her hand, and the world flashed blue around them. When the bright light subsided, Kima found herself standing in front of the council chambers.

 

***

 

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention, Allura.” Asum said.

The entire council was gathered around a table in one of the meeting rooms. Kima sat in the corner, face flaming red and buried in her hands.

Across from her, Tofor started giggling.

Asum sighed. “Tofor. Do you have something constructive to add?”

Tofor giggled again, one hand across her mouth to try and stifle her laughter. “No, I’m sorry. I just- I didn’t expect Kima to be a doodler!” Several other council members broke as well, struggling to contain their laughter.

Kima groaned.

“No, no!” Tofor assured her. “Don’t get me wrong, Kima, this is an excellent rendition of a chicken eating the general.”

Allura sighed.

“Look at this one! I don’t think I’ve ever seen a dog in trousers before,” someone else added. There was a shuffling of papers as the drawings were passed around and compared.

“Wait,” Tofor said, reaching for the stack. “Does this- it does! Look! ‘A + K Vysoren’ surrounded by little hearts!”

A chorus of “awwwws” sounded from around the table. “Okay, that’s enough!” Allura said, snatching the paper out of Tofor’s hand. “As much as I would love to stand around appreciating my wife’s art, we should really focus on- oh. Is that me? Kima, darling, that’s very sweet of you.”

If it were possible Kima was certain her face would have flushed a few shades redder. As it was she could feel the blush crawling up into her hairline. “I’m out,” she announced, standing.

“No, wait, Kima!” Tofor said. She sounded genuinely apologetic. “I’m sorry. We’ll stop now, I promise.”

Kima glared at her. Before she could say anything else, Allura took her hand gently and guided her to a corner where they could talk a little more privately. She gathered her skirts and knelt carefully in front of Kima - something she virtually never did in public. In front of Sirrus and Dohla and Ghenn, yes. But rarely anyone else. She was, Kima realized with a start, equalizing the playing field, in a sense. Being vulnerable in front of the others like this. She tucked a strand of Kima’s hair behind her ear, cutting her reflections short. “I’m sorry, love. I should have checked with you before handing over your notes like that.”

“It’s okay,” Kima said with a sigh. “I know it was important. I just can’t show my face again for a bit.”

Allura laughed and kissed her forehead. “That’s not true. I think they were impressed by your drawings, if anything. I might keep the ones you did of me.”

Kima ducked her head to hide her smile. “Whatever. They’re just stupid doodles. I hope you find what you need, though.”

Allura smiled and pulled her into a hug. “I think we have. Thanks for saving the day again.”

Kima glanced around, eyeing the rest of the council suspiciously. To their credit they appeared to be trying to give them space, gathered around one of the pages and either locked in heated debate regarding the contents, or animated discussion of another of Kima’s drawings. Kima fervently hoped it was the former.

Taking her chance, she pressed a quick kiss to Allura’s cheek before turning on her heel and running out the door. “See you at home!” she called over one shoulder. Allura’s quiet chuckle followed her as she hurried down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell about Kimallura with me I'm breaktheworldforyou on tumblr!


End file.
